1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for restraining hospital patients in hospital beds or wheelchairs, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belts and shoulder straps are commonly used to secure hospital patients to beds or wheelchairs. These devices are relatively satisfactory for keeping the patient restrained, but they are not particularly comfortable because they must be tightly fastened to prevent the patient from freeing himself. Moreover, many previously known restraining devices are bulky and heavy and are therefore uncomfortable for the patient. Comfort is an important consideration because an uncomfortable patient is understandably very often uncooperative. In cases where the patient is required to rest, an uncomfortable restraining device is obviously undesirable. In order to improve patient comfort, restraining devices in the shape of a vest have been worn on the patient's upper torso. Straps on the vest are then fastened to the bed or wheelchair. Vests, however, can be uncomfortable if a zipper or other fastener at the rear of the vest constantly applies pressure against the patient's spinal column during use. A vest type restraining device also may not provide the required security for a patient. The patient may raise up and possibly choke himself on a vest, or the patient may slide down and either choke himself or pull the vest over his head to free himself.
This invention provides a restraining device that is comfortable for wheelchair and hospital patients while also providing added security since the patient cannot raise up or slide down, or otherwise pull the restraining device over his head.